The First Padawans
by WhatUP45
Summary: T don't own Star Wars. The Jedi start having apprentices. They can have no more than three. There are no rules against them having relationships. This is about three of the first padawans picked by Qui-Gon Jinn.Their all the same age.Obidala


Chapter 1

On a planet called Coruscant there was a temple used by a order of peacekeeping warriors .The warriors were called jedi and they were known though out the galaxy. Some feared and hated them, others loved and respected them. The story I'm about to tell you is one of friendship, love, heartbreak, and betrayal. It starts when the jedi first started taking apprentices.

"Alright everyone please be quiet, we need to talk about the kids you all have chosen to be your apprentices. Remember that you can only have three or less. They need to be 12 years old to go on any missions. Only pick a different gender if you think you can handle it. We don't want our ladies running around during their time of month without something to help them, "MaceWindu said is serious and women sat in chair looking up at him. "Contacted, your apprentices have been," a little green guy with pointy ears said. He was standing next to Mace Windu and went by the name Yoda. "Thats all, "Mace Windu said. Everyone started walking out of the room.

"Hey, Adi, "Qui-Gon Jinn said as he caught up to her. "Hey, Qui-Gon, "Adi said with a smile. "So who did you pick for apprentices?" Qui-Gon asked. "Oh, just a girl called Ahsoka Tano, "Adi said. They stopped walking and stood by window. "What about that one girl, Siri?" Qui-Gon asked. "Somebody else wanted her, "Adi said ."So who are you taking as apprentices? "Adi asked." Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Padmé Naberrie, "Qui-Gon said. Adi nodded her head. Mace Windu walked up to them. "Qui-Gon, the slave owner on Tatooine will not give up Anakin Skywalker, "Mace Windu said. "What about Obi-wan and Padme?" Qui-Gon asked. "Obi-wan will be here in a day or two and Padme will be here in 5 days, "Windu said. "Is there any way we could get Anakin?" Qui-Gon asked hopefully. "Yes but it could take more than a week, "Winu said. "I could watch Obi-wan and Padme while your away, "Adi said. "Really, thanks, "Qui-Gon said. "I'll have a ship ready in a hour, "Winu said.

(Naboo-four weeks ago)

The Naberrie family sat around the table to eat. The eldest woman was the first to speak, "There was a message today." Ruwee looked up at his mother-law who just moved in with them. "Really mother, what was it about?" Jobal asked. "It was about Padme, "Ryoo said. Padme looked up after hearing her name worried it was about her being bad. Ryoo smiled at Padme. "Has she done something wrong? "Ruwee asked looking at Padme. Ryoo laughed. "No, "she said. "Than what is it?" Ruwee asked getting mad. "You heard about the jedi taking apprentices, "Ryoo said. "Yes, "both Ruwee and Jobal said. "Well, they want Padme to be one," Ryoo said with pride. "What, a apprentice? "Jobal asked. She went pale when her mother nodded. "No, SHE NOT BECAME JEDI,PADME IS GOING TO BE A SENATOR!" Ruwee yelled. Padme jumped and her little sister, Sola, started crying. "RUWEE! "Jobal yelled at him for making Sola cry. She walked over to Sola and tried to calm her. "WHEN DID THE FATHER START RULING THE DAUGHTER'S LIFE!" Ryoo yelled. "THE DAY WHEN SOME KIND OF DANGEROUS ORDER WANTS HER! "Ruwee yelled. "DANGEROUS, DANGEROUS, HOW COULD YOU CALL THE JEDI DANGEROUS WHEN ALL THEY WANT IS PEACE! "Ryoo yelled. "THEY FIGHT WITH LASBER SWORDS AND-

"STOP! "Padme yelled tears slowly coming out, "Please just stop." Jobal went over to Padme and hugged her. "Padme, what do you want to do? "Jobal asked. "I want to be a jedi, "Padme said. Tears still came out of her eyes. "Than you will be, "Jobal said. She picked up Sola with one hand and grabbed Padme's hand with the other. "Lets go get you two ready for bed, "she walking out of the room. Her husband and mother still sitting a the table. Later on when the girls were a asleep Jobal sat down with her husband and mother. "When does she need to be at the temple, mom? "she asked. "In three weeks, "Ryoo said. There was tension in the air. Ruwee didn't say anything. "I'll get a ticket for Coruscant tomorrow, "Jobal said. She looked at her husband. "Ruwee this is what Padme wants and you will not stop her, "she said. Ryoo and Jobal got up and went to bed. Ruwee stayed there for hours.

(Tatooine-same time)

Watto had gotten a message from the jedi requesting his best slave, Anakin Skywalker. Like he would just let the boy go without something in return. He sent a message to the jedi jerks saying so. He didn't know that Anakin had heard the message. So he didn't know that Anakin told Shmi Skywalker all about it. Shmi didn't say a word about it to Watto because she knew him. Than a couple weeks later two jedi came and gave Watto something as good as the boy. Watto wouldn't tell her what. Anakin was free and had a good future ahead of him. She was happy and sad. Anakin was her only son and after he leaves, she'll have no one. But it was for the best. Thats why they were standing outside their home, hugging each other like the world was ending. "Good-bye mom, "Anakin said letting go. "Good-bye Anakin, my sweet little boy, "Shmi said kissing the top of his head. Anakin looked at Shmi for a minute trying to remember every detail of his mother. Than he turned and ran other to Windu and Qui-Gon. When they were out of her sight, Shmi let the tears come out. Anakin did the same went he was alone.


End file.
